But Roses Have Thorns
by eve-is-the-new-dawn
Summary: Aurora Eden Black, the daughter of Sirius Black and Adeline Greengrass. Eden Lilianna Potter, the daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans. Two separate girls, right? Wrong. AU, In which, The Potters died that night and sent their daughter to her godfather and his boyfriend. Dumbledore bashing. SB/RL AB/?


**Let's get a few things straight. This is fem! Harry Potter fic. I don't tolerate mean or rude comments. I do like criticism. It helps me in a fucked up way, ya know? This is an AU of the Harry Potter universe, so it will most likely won't follow the actual plot line. There will be most likely mentions of other universes as PJO or Marvel or DC or some shit. Yes, it is marked as Mature because for a fact I do cuss a hella lot. Get used to it.** **If something seems off, don't be afraid to point it out in the reviews.** **If something seems way over your heads, it most likely would be for plot purposes.** **Never and I mean NEVER, correct people in the comments. I get sick of that shit.** **There is Sirius/Remus ship in here. As for Eden/Aurora that is unknown for now cause honestly, i have no clue who to ship her with so, leave ideas in the reviews.** **She will have dark/gray views of the world, as I feel like Sirius and Remus would explain everything to her.** **Not to mention that she will be brought up as a pureblood heir which has her as either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. (Probably Slytherin. I am a bit biased.)****She will be blood adopted by Sirius and named his heir.** **As for Sirius getting out of Azkaban, that'll be explained more as the fic goes on(so don't get your panties in a twist).** **She will practice dark/gray magic and will consider herself dark. As she was brought up in Sirius' ancestral home, which is basically a dark magic beacon.** **That's all I can explain without giving away the whole plot.**

**Okay, young maniacs.****Bu-bye,** **Ev**e

_Prologue:_

_The_ Start of Something New

_"Da da!" a little voice called out as tiny hands were held up. A little babe with black hair, that shined blood red in some lights. Bright green eyes stared at the man before her. In a little nursery, where a purple rocking chair, a white crib, a simple fireplace, and a blue dresser were._

_Soon enough the little babe was picked up by a tall man with black hair, elven nose, golden skin, small lips, hazel eyes, and round glasses. "My lovely little Eden, my little garden of hopes and dreams."_

_"Mama!" the one-year-old girl reached out for the petite woman with fiery red hair, light skin covered in angel kisses, a button nose above her full lips, and bright emerald green eyes._

_"James, you know its past her bedtime." the woman raised her eyebrow, questioning her husband._

_"Oh come on, Lily! It's just an hour or two past!" James pleaded with his wife, their daughter's eyes darting between the two adults. "Plus it is Halloween!"_

_Lily smiled as her darling daughter reached out for her. "oh come here, Eden." She stole her daughter from her husband's arms. A loud knocking came from the lower floor. Lily glazed at James, her eyes widening. _

_James went downstairs, only to scream, "Lily! Get Eden out of here! He's here!" Lily locked the nursery door, casting protection charms, warding the nursery against dark magic. Lily wrapped little Eden in multiple blankets and put her in a basket. The little babe looked at her mother curiously as her mother placed the babe in the fireplace._

_"Eden mummy and daddy love you very much but we are going away for a while and won't return. I love you, Eden. Uncle Padfoot and Moony will be watching you." Lily started crying, "One day you'll understand."_

_"Pafoo? Mommy?" the babe cried. The mother placed a silencing charm and a notice me not charm on the fireplace. Along with activating the runes engraved in the fireplace. Before the babe was sent away, she saw her mother fall to her knees._

_The nursery door was busted open and a man who was old with a long gray beard in gray robes was there. "Lily, wheres Eden?" the man who was elder demanded._

_Lily smiled then sneered, "Far away from you! I knew we couldn't trust you! Dumbledore, you'll never lay a hand on my daughter or even touch her!"_

_Dumbledore tsked, "I'll see her again one day. Avada Kedavra!" The color of the baby's eyes came out in a stream and hit Lily. A few seconds later a bright light filled the room and the babe was gone from the fireplace. That caused the elder man to curse the mother's name._

Aurora Eden Black shot up from her dream. Her bright eyes wide and tears escaping. "Padfoot! Moony!" She cried out terrified, as she held the back of her neck, where the rune was.

Heavy footsteps came and two men came crashing in the room, wands were drawn. But they bolted to her queen-sized bed when they saw, their pup crying out in pain.

Aurora held onto the men, crying. "Padfoot, Moony, I saw-saw mum and dad-dad deaths-deaths." The girl curled up to the men she considered her fathers.

Padfoot and Moony comforted their pup the best they could without pushing her to talk more about her nightmare memory. " 'Rora, sweetheart. One day it'll get better." Moony told her. Her cries turned to whimpers as she curled up to both the men. Padfoot ran his hands through her silky pitch black wavy hair(that was tinted red), calming her. Aurora soon passed out from exhaustion.

"Moony, this one is the fifth one this week." Padfoot frowned, "They haven't acted up like this since she was five! Its been five years. Why now?" Padfoot panicked, trying not to wake up his daughter. Moony reached over and grabbed his partner's hand.

"Sirius, her nightmares-memories will go away once she accepts them. She can't keep pushing them away," Moony analyzed. "We have to tell her the truth. All of it."

Sirius shook his head, "Nope, she's too young."

"She's turning eleven. She's old enough. She also is more mature for her age."

"No, Remus...okay fine. We'll tell her in the morning."

Aurora Eden Black woke up with her two adoptive fathers asleep next to her. She slowly crept out of her bed and went to her wardrobe. She slowly pulled out a casual dark green dress with short sleeves and some black flats with a little bow on the toe. She went to her bathroom and changed. She went to her shelf and pulled out a book on blood runes trying to figure out what the mark on the back of her neck was. It was a circle within a triangle with a line through the middle.

She looked up everything, some said it was the mark of the Deathly Hallows, which were a fairy tale, others said it was the mark that called Death itself, or even immortality.

Aurora looked up and saw Sirius waking up.

Sirius opened his eyes to see Aurora's wide green eyes, a color that took so many lives. Something she'll learn in due time. "Padfoot, good morning!" Aurora sweetly told Sirius.

"G'morning, 'Rora," Sirius mumbled. "Moony and I have to talk to you at breakfast." An hour later, the three of them are sitting at their dining table. The silence was neither comfortable or uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Aurora breaks that silence. "Padfoot, Moony. What is it do you wish to tell me?" Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

"You're adopted," Sirius blurts out. Remus facepalmed.

"Well no duh. I've known that since I was four," Aurora drew out.

Remus hesitated, "Aurora, its not only that. Your real parents as you know were killed by a man named Voldemort-"

Aurora frowned, "No, his name is Dumbledore."

Sirius and Remus shook their heads, "We told you about the war, and how Voldemort came to your house in Godric's Hollow. He killed your parents, James, and Lily Potter. Your father held Voldemort off long enough for your mother to activate the runes that would send you to Moony and I. But you didn't leave unharmed."

Aurora knew this story was twisted with lies. Aurora just agreed, "My mark."

Sirius nodded, "We changed your name to avoid any suspicion. As you are supposed to be dead."

At this Aurora fumed but whispered, "What's my name? Why am I supposed to be dead?"

"Eden Lilianna Potter. Eden because your mother couldn't decide on a single flower name. Lilianna after your mother." Remus nervously answered, sensing her anger. "Because no one escapes Voldemort and the nursery burned down right after you left. Lily, your mother, took precautions."

"How'd he find us?" Aurora pressed as Sirius and Remus gave each other a glance.

"The fideus charm, the one-"

"Yeah, I know. Where they can't be found unless the person knows the password and they have a secret keeper. The ritual is very long." Aurora rambled off facts about the charm, Remus couldn't help but smile. She was alike to her parents in some ways but then she does a one-eighty and changes completely. Once he thought he figured her out, she changes the game. Aurora was unpredictable.

"Well, Peter Pettigrew was your parent's secret keeper. It was supposed to be Sirius at first but they changed last minute." Remus explained, "Pettigrew was a rat. He outed the secret to Voldemort, trying to gain Voldemort's trust. You know how the story ends. Sirius managed to track and arrest Pettigrew down before the Ministry had got him."

Aurora looked down and her eyes seemed dull, "May I be excused? I think I need to be alone right now." Sirius gave her a nod and Aurora quickly walked out.

Remus whispered, "Sirius, I can't see her like that. She looked so broken."

Aurora ran to her favorite room, which was also hidden. She was younger when she found it. Kreacher told her it was the younger Black sibling's little hideaway. Though Kreacher seemed to actually like Aurora, (as Aurora did remind him of Regulus) surprisingly.

"Kreacher!" Aurora cried softly and the old house elf appeared.

"Yes, young Mistress?" Kreacher calmly answered.

"Will you get me some mint-mint tea?" Aurora struggled to talk right. A few seconds went by and Kreacher came back with a tray.

"It's just how you like it, young Mistress." Kreacher was about to leave but Aurora stopped him.

Aurora's eyes turned cold and bitter. It was getting harder for her to keep the happy little girl who was a week away from going to Hogwarts façade. "Get me everything on Voldemort and Dumbledore." Kreacher nodded and a few books appeared close to Aurora. Aurora smirked, "Well, let's see what goes on in your psycho minds." Aurora threw herself into the books (and some diaries from Sirius' father).

It was the morning of her eleventh birthday, that her Hogwarts letter came. Remus and Sirius were happy for her. Unfortunately, her Aunty Narcissa had convinced Sirius to have a ball for her birthday at the Black Summer Manor(Aurora knew her Aunt was planning something with the way she was acting), . Aurora had eventually forgiven her adoptive fathers and understood why they did what they did.

Aurora was getting ready for the ball. "Aunty Cissa, is all this necessary?" Aurora asked as she pointed to herself. "I am only eleven!" She pouted.

Narcissa gave Aurora a look, "Aurora, darling, this is your eleventh birthday! It is a tradition in the Black Family, to throw a glorious ball to celebrate your magic!" Aurora lost her pout as she stared at her reflection. She felt Narcissa kiss her temple, "There, you're more beautiful than any princess." Aurora was in a silver and black dress (the skirt of the dress was fluffy and black with silver flower lace at the bottom, from the waist up was silver flower lace that went along her arms to her wrists). Her hair was in delicate curls farming her face, giving her an angelic appearance. A silver circlet that had silver little flowers and diamonds on it adjourned on her head.

Aurora felt like she actually meant something. Like she was important. A knocking had shaken her out of her thoughts. "Come in," Aurora called out softly and Sirius walked in.

"Wow, you look a lot like your mother," Sirius breathed out. "But with dark hair."

Narcissa shook her head, "No, she looks like Aunty Dorea. I'll leave you two alone."

Aurora giggled. "Now you know the rules. no boys, no dating and most importantly, don't get caught if you pull a prank."

Aurora nodded, "Hmmm kay."

Sirius grinned and offered out his arm, "Shall we?"

Aurora grinned back at him, "We shall." They walked-no they glided across the floor and entered the Black Summer Manor ballroom. The whole boring speech went on and Aurora didn't focus on any of it.

But what did attract her attention was the woman surrounded by shadows. Aurora's magic sang. She didn't understand. She let go of Sirius' hand and slipped into the crowd.

"Who are you?" Aurora carefully questioned.

The woman grinned, sharp teeth showed through, "Follow me..." she whispered and disappeared into the shadows.

Aurora shook her head and muttered, "I am soo going to regret this." She closed her eyes and pushed through the shadows.

Everything was black, even after she reopened her eyes. She waddled through the shadows. It felt like she was trying to swim through snow, thick pitch black snow.

"Hello?" Aurora pointlessly called out and ended up muttering to herself, "oh, I'm an idiot."

A humorless laugh rang out, "Little Mistress, we meet at last."

"Ok, who the hell are you?" Aurora interrogated.

"Mistress, do not trust the old one," the woman came closer. "Take the stone."

Aurora leaned forward, "What stone? What do you mean 'old one'?" Her mind worked like clockwork, "Do you mean Dumbledor?"

"You know what to do." A simple nod confirmed it. "Just call when you find them." Shadows started enveloping the woman.

"I don't know your name!" Then it clicked. Aurora realized, "Thanatos!" The last thing she saw was the woman's feral smile.

In a matter of seconds, Aurora found herself back in the ballroom. Everything was as if she wasn't even gone. She tried not to panic. She met Thanatos. Sirius glanced over to Aurora and noticed her eyes swinging around the room. He stopped the conversation and excused himself.

" 'Rora? Aurore? Aurora?" he called out. Aurora's eyes shifted from side to side, scanning her surroundings.

"Paddy? Can we get air?" Aurora begged with her eyes.

Sirius nodded and offered her his arm. He led her to the gardens. "Are you okay?"

She kneeled down next to the luminescent white and silver flowers that shined as the moonlight shown bright. "Paddy, can you tell me the Story of the Moonlace?"

Sirius shook his head and smiled.

_On an island almost impossible to find, lived a maiden, who was cursed._ _The maiden had pondered about life outside of her island. Until one day, when she was tending to her garden, feeding it her thoughts and worries. A man washed up on the shore, unconscious and injured. The maiden had tended to his wounds for months until he awoke. The man was confused but the maiden tried to help him. She and the man became friends, she tried her best to get him to stay. But he was a soldier in the war that currently raging on, he thought he was needed on the battlefield. She begged him to stay, and she confessed her feelings, that she fell in love with him. He just asked for her help about getting off her island. _

_She obliged and only asked for one thing. He promised her that he would never forget her and that one day he'll come back for her. She never forgot his promise. The maiden had nursed her garden for years, waiting for him to fulfill his promise to her. She grew lonely and heartbroken._

_Her garden grew and when she realized he was never coming back. She ran to her garden, and silver tears ran down her face. As they hit the ground, silver flowers sprouted up. The maiden had wept and wept. She cried until she herself was covered in the silver flowers. _

_And that is the Story of the Moonlace _

Aurora's eyes sparkled. "Are the legends true, Paddy?"

Sirius chuckled, "Well these flowers are here, aren't they?" Aurora's favored flower, Moonlace. And the Black Family had a garden of them at their many manors.

Aurora smiled, "Can I get a moment by myself?"

"As you wish, Sleeping Beauty." Sirius kissed Aurora's forehead and left her alone.

Aurora sat next to the glowing flowers and whispered, "I'm here again. I don't understand what's going on with me anymore. I am remembering things, I don't think I'm supposed to. I have a feeling I know what it is. But I am afraid of the result I may have stumbled upon."

The silver flowers glowed under the attention.

"Why am i remembering that night?" She tended to the moonlace, whispering secrets and stories.

"Aurora? Is that you?" A girl around the same age as Aurora called out.

"Daphne?" Aurora turned and smiled. "Yes, it is."

Daphne Greengrass was one of Aurora's friends. Yet whilst, Aurora had black hair and jade green eyes, Daphne possessed golden blonde hair and the darkest blue eyes. "I wanted to tell you, that Blaise and I were wondering what you were upto."

"Just getting air, Daphne," Aurora smiled, "I think I'll head back inside."

Daphne nodded. The two heiress' chatted as they walked the path back to the ball.


End file.
